


A lovely time

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Got something special for you later," Shiro whispered against Curtis' brow when they slow-danced again."Does it have anything to do with Lance's wedding present?"Shiro chuckled, too content to roll his eyes. "Don't need that if I can have you."He discreetly moved his hand between them and squeezed Curtis dick. His newly-wed husband pulled back slowly, face slack with surprise. Shiro kept swaying them from side to side, smiling at him."Should we retire for tonight?"The Galra gave Shiro a vagina. Luckily Curtis has experience, and blows his mind.Can Shiro blow his on their wedding night?





	1. A proposal of exploration

Shiro could've been prepared better. The fact that he had something akin to a vagina down there was old. Facing the fact was another acknowledgement entirely though. For one thing, his penis was still in the way.

Later there were check-ups at the garrison, after they had returned to earth. The medical personnel had said nothing in particular, maybe out of fear to commit an transgression. He was advised to visit a gynecologist.

So Shiro put it off. It was his private business anyway, and the gynecologists had better things to do during the rebuilding efforts.

 

What Shiro knew about his additional sex was that it reacted to ...stimuli just like his dick did, albeit a bit slower. Heat would spread along what felt like a padded cleft, and pulse lower in the center of the heat. He'd produce slime that lubed him up. Shiro didn't let it come that far most of the time, because he disliked the stains it left on his underwear.

So really, Shiro could've been prepared better, anticipated more, but he hadn't been prepared for Curtis at all either. It wasn't exactly a whirl-wind romance. Instead it slotted itself so reliably, so evidently into his life, that Shiro's usual safety mechanisms didn't catch.

He told Curtis this, in nicer words, "I don't know why this is coming along so easily."

Curtis cocked his head at that and said, "Maybe you're ready."

Shiro tended to agree.

So when they moved on to petting, Shiro felt good about telling Curtis about this addition between his legs. It was just another part of his story. He didn't need to shrink away from telling him. He was, in fact, looking forward to what came after.

"Neat," was Curtis reply. "You're really a mavel."

"That's one way to put it. Not sure if I should thank that witch for the changes she made," Shiro joked, uneasily, thinking of his former illness. He quickly changed the topic.

"Have you ever- had sex with a vagina?"

Curtis smiled, and Shiro thought for a moment that he would be too discreet to tell.

"With men and woman. I forget that you're a gold star gay man."

"A what?" Shiro teased. "Is that another one of your old-fashioned queer slangs?"

"It's not that old!"

It was nice to be able to be silly around another person. Curtis put a hand on the meat of Shiro's thigh, kneading it.

"Hello fellow kid, I'm here to eat your pussy."

"Nasty." Shiro busied himself by straddling the sitting Curtis.

They had done it on this sofa before. It was just the right kind of firmness to fuck someone on. He felt anticipation pool in his abdomen, and by now he was definitely sporting a semi.

"The taste is not worse than semen."

"I'm talking about the age of your references-"

Shiro fell silent when Curtis slowly pulled his briefs down, letting his dick bob out. For a moment he wished they'd keep it to his dick, and imagined how nice it would be push past his elegant lips, to fuck Curtis' handsome face.

"Go on."

"Isn't that what I should tell you?" Shiro asked, grinning. He spread his legs further apart. There was a small sound, and Shiro recognized it as the wet smack of his other sex. His eyebrows raised and he looked down to Curtis.

"Hmmh?"

"I just think I'm getting wet."

Curtis cupped his sex, unhurried, and Shiro felt himself harden, actually harden along his cleft, which was weird. He had expected more prep, lube or foreplay. Instead Curtis watched him while his warm fingers pried open the two folds, spreading and massaging them between pointer and middle finger.

"Yes, you are. Definitely wet here." Shiro could hear it too, the soft smack of the wet, plush skin.

Shiro smiled into his lover's shoulder, not able to to look him in the eyes. Slowly his smile gave way for an expression of surprise.

"Ah, oh. That's... interesting."

Curtis refrained from talking. Instead he let him move against his fingers, until he prodded at one place that was especially good, especially delicious. It felt sleazy how easy it was, how easy he was- how quickly he coated the fingers with slick. Shiro only stopped when he heard himself moan.

"Wow, that's, uh, really sensitive, huh?" Shiro said breathlessly. He had forgotten Curtis for a second there, too occupied with rubbing himself on his knuckles.

"You're enviable. You haven't even gotten there yet," his lover said, amused, eyelids heavy. He made Shiro lay down.

"I'm going to make you cum with your clit," was his promise.

Which was. Great. Definitely good to know. Shiro would need to... investigate later, by himself.

His pussy seemed to be interested as well, twitching at the idea. Then Curtis started tongueing him, rubbing the soft swell that was underneath that, that good part (maybe his clit) with his insistent tongue.

He sucked it in a small kiss that was beautiful enough to make Shiro come all by itself. He pushed Curtis head back, heart racing.

"Oh god, fuck."

The man between his legs laughed, hair mussed back, and slipped his fingers back between his legs. He had made himself quite at home there, hadn't he? Shiro watched him while his heart thudded against his ribcase. 

He traced his plush folds. From the feel of it, he now also prodded at this small twitching hole, dipping his finger tips in.

He realized that it was vaginal hole, trying to pull in Curtis finger in lieu of a cock. A cock to pull in and keep seated in him until it had spent itself fully.

Shiro whined and came again, holding onto Curtis.

"I can't come again from that!" He protested in astonishment.

Curtis whistled, but said, "Shiro, of course you can. Your refractory period is minimal."

And as if to prove his point, he moved up to put his mouth around the tip of Shiro's painfully hard dick, then took only a few minutes to finger him a third time to completion, before making him come with his dick.

"Wow," Shiro breathed.

"Glad I could blow your mind." Curtis smiled, facing him.

 

Shiro stroked his cheek, kissing the graceful beginning of wrinkles there.

He leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"Marry me."

Curtis almost fell off the sofa when he startled upright.

And sure, Shiro would play it off as half a joke. The proper proposal would follow later.

 

But if he hadn't been fucked well enough that night to feel like he had a married life of good sex with an attentive partner to look forward to-

maybe he'd felt less prepared for it and they would've waited a little while longer with it.


	2. Wedding night

"Just the tip?" Shiro asked and opened his legs wider when Curtis thrust into him, letting his dick poke alongside his vagina. 

Shiro looked back over the mould of his shoulder prosthesis to his fiancé. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pouting. Curtis had stopped moving, and kneaded at his legs. They both knew that he was too strong for Curtis to push his legs back together.

"Just the tip, baby. I want to feel you!"

And Shiro in particular knew, that he was being kind of an asshole right now.

"Not now, okay?" Curtis said breathlessly, "Don't want to hurt you." He was a gentlemen through and through. 

Yet sometimes he would press the tip of his half-hard dick into Shiro's vagina, as far as it went without harming him, and move his hips in small circles.

Shiro wanted that. Shiro lived for it in his fantasies. Shiro wanted him to press on and make him feel good.

It was not fair to him, but feeling Curtis fuck his ass and apparently his lubricated thighs instead made him almost ...jealous. They had talked about this feeling already when it came to anal sex and come to a standstill. 

They hovered besides each others now, still panting, but losing momentum by the second.

"Sorry, Curtis. Could you- use my mouth instead?" said Shiro, drawing him in for a quick kiss. Another one followed because damnit, he loved the man. The lube would taste less good, but he wanted to get Curtis back on track to that orgasm. 

 

Exploring the vagina they had grown his clone body with had been a great success. It had resulted in a lot of late-night meetings, lunch breaks and stolen half hours here and there with his former subordinate.

Even a workaholic like Shiro ouldn't resist living up to the possibilities of a pussy, high testerone levels, a gallon of lube and a newly minted fiancé who knew his way around a clit.

Unfortunately, there was still one big problem that kept them from immediately fitting slot a into slot b.

"Too bad it's too big," Curtis said apologetically.

Shiro looked down thoughtfully, pumping the cock in question in measured strokes. 

"You keep saying that, but size is relative."

His dick was pretty in Shiro's eye, heft and proportion and color just to his liking. He loved grabbing it at every rare and discreet opportunities. But Curtis was a tall man, and his dick was only proportional to that. And relative to that Shiro's vagina was... pretty small. They had made it deep, but just not that wide.

"It's not the only way to have sex," Curtis said gently. "It makes one consider the alternatives, don't you think?"

Shiro looked up to him, resting his cheek against the curve of his dick, taking in the moon eyes he was making at him.

"True."

He pointedly wrapped his mouth around Curtis' dick, never breaking eye contact, and started to work his shaft. He loved that his fiancé was so humble and clever, but sometimes he gave up too easily.

 

That night, he rolled over to his laptop, with Curtis gently snoring behind him, and ordered some toys to help him with his ambitions. 

 

\---

 

Their wedding day came. If one would've described Curtis as the happiest man at the party, it wouldn't have been difficult to pick him out, except when mistaking him for Shiro. Maybe a part of him had still doubted it'd go through without a hitch.

They hadn't been engaged for that long, true. And Shiro had to keep himself from letting it get to his head. Curtis was more relaxed about it, but Shiro was bound to get nervous about the high concepts behind "marriage". These days he felt secure in the foundation of his relationship though.

He'd take it one pleasure and one duty at a time.

An indulgent exception being the speeches. He intended to give three, and had written Keith's best man speech as well, to get it all out. In the end he got around the short attention span of his friends and acquaintances. That they were hopped on a cocktail of nunville and stiff fruity drinks, helped; although nothing could beat their cheer at the ceremony itself.

  
Then there was Hunk's cake, food, then music and dancing and the wide sky over them.

"Got something special for you later," Shiro whispered against the shell of Curtis' ear when they slow-danced for the third time that night.

By now the small lanterns had been lit. Shiro initially had thought he would prefer something more minimalist; but Curtis was right, their lights were very pretty.

"Hmmh." The other man had nestled his head against the side of Shiro's face.

"Does it have anything to do with Lance's wedding present?"

Shiro chuckled, too content to roll his eyes.

"Don't need that if I... can have you."

He discreetly moved his flesh hand between them and squeezed Curtis dick through the tailored suit pants. His newly-wed husband pulled back slowly, face slack with surprise. Shiro kept swaying them from side to side, smiling at him.

"Should we retire for tonight?"

 

\--- 

 

"You're stunning, you're taking it so well," Curtis whispered, as Shiro worked the dildo into himself, lying on his back.   
  
Curtis had seen him get penetrated before. But to keep this a surprise, Shiro had only used a smaller vibrator when he was with him.   
  
This dildo was already the second biggest he had. It massaged his clit at the same time, but the feeling of fullness was better, made him salivate. His even-tempered husband going mad with need, was, well, flattering and better still.  

"So now you believe me that I can take you?" Shiro asked. Curtis put his hand on his, stopping him in his administration.

"I do."

He half expected that he'd take over and fuck him with the dildo. Instead he pulled the lube-streaked length out of him, eyes cloudy with need.

Shiro's heart skipped as his husband positioned them, shuddering with impatience. He helped him by pulling his knees to his chest, with his dick skimming his torso. It fully exposed the puffy, reddened folds of his pussy. 

Curtis fingers automatically went to it, circling his clit. It felt so much more immediate, stretched out like this. It felt pleasant, but it wasn't enough. nothing seemed to even scratch his needs pulsing deep inside of him after taking the girth of the dildo.

Shiro whimpered quietly. He felt too wet and swollen, dripping both from lube and his own juices. It was getting uncomfortable.

God, his pussy was spoiled, demanding more like this. 

"Fuck me hard, yes? Please baby." 

Curtis opened his mouth, eyes filled with a mixture of tragic and frenzied yearning. 

"O-Of course." 

But he stayed much more controlled than Shiro would've liked, still thinking that he might hurt him. Shiro whimpered louder, trying to egg him on. That made Curtis messily probe at the entrance of his husband's hole, smearing it onto Shiro's thighs when he pulled back. 

Shiro watched until his hole took the glossy head of Curtis cock and shuddered at the stretch.

Breathe, he told himself, and leaned back to relax. He could feel his heart beat there, and the one in Curtis' dick. He felt it huge and hot inside him. It was different from taking it up the ass, which was tighter. This was a lot wetter, for one thing.

The stretch was just on this side of too much. But Shiro was used to waiting for the ache to fade. And stretch it did, as Curtis pushed into him steadily, taking short breaks. It felt like he was going to endlessly push him open. Then he came to rest, almost balls deep.

It looked like he was holding his breath in awe. All of Shiro's preparation, solo dildo penetration and pelvis training had paid off.

He squirmed, testing the give. God, he was so full, and it promised to feel better and better.

He let off a quiet, triumphant "whoohoo".

Curtis barked out a surprised laugh, a rumbling laugh that resonated right where they were joined. Shiro couldn't help but laugh back.

That set him off, laughingly gasping for air and moaning because he was almost rubbing him there, in that spot, and just right. 

"Curtis, right there. Don't stop- no, stop making me laugh!"

"What, here?"

Curtis let go of one of his legs to tickle his arm pit.

 

Shiro gave off a betrayed squeak, before frowning at him without real severity. Time to retaliate. He arched his back and gyrated his hips, grinning up smugly at his husband. Curtis moaned in the back of his throat. "Fuck, Shiro..." He leaned in to kiss Shiro's smirk like an offering. He in turn watched him as he steadied his grip on Shiro's legs.

A moment later and Shiro was getting pounded with relentless focus. He had known it was coming, but could barely get a handle on it. Too good, Shiro thought. He could only moan pathetically to the rhythm of Curtis' balls slapping Shiro's hard ass. Each of his reactions betrayed that he was hitting the mark repeatedly. Curtis's dick plowed back into him without pause, dragging his walls that didn't seem to want to give him up. 

Shiro felt like livewire, getting shocked into blinding orgasm after orgasm. Every thrust made his pussy drool with more need. 

Curtis grunted his name when his rhythm went askew. He came then, buried deep inside in Shiro, his seed heavy and even hotter. Shiro tensed around him, feeling his vaginal hole spasm in a last, heavy orgasm. 

He knew that Curtis' load couldn't be that much, but Shiro felt it keenly. Wished, even, that there was more and that it would be messier. He stretched his bent legs and Curtis pulled out of his raw, red pussy. Some of his thick and warm cum trickled out of his spent hole.

 

Curtis groaned with satisfaction and pushed his fingers into the twitching opening again.   
"Can't leave my pussy alone?" Curtis shook his head, overwhelmed. Whether he was pushing his cum in or scooping it out was hard to tell.

Shiro imagined how they'd fuck through their wedding night until Curtis managed to coat the inside of his pussy completely.

 

Humming happily at he thought, Shiro started to move against his husband's fingers inside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fail fandom anon's Post 1000 Prompt & Fill Fest, [for this prompt](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/344797.html?thread=2005610205#cmt2005610205):  
>  __  
> The Galra gave Shiro a vagina. He hasn't really experimented with it, but he has come to terms with it being a part of him now. He's okay with it. Curtis has had partners with vaginas in the past. He goes ahead and blows Shiro's mind. Make it full-on piv sex, please!


End file.
